Curiosity killed the cat
by eclipsed flower
Summary: Tsuna is stuck hiding under a desk. A desk that Hibari is sitting in.


**Title: **Curiosity killed the cat (or in this case, the lion)

**Summary:** Tsuna is stuck hiding under a desk. A desk that Hibari is sitting in.

**A/N:** Thanks you for clicking on the link~ This came to me in the middle of class, so I just ended up writing the summary as a prompt! I'm glad that I managed to write it…I usually write a third of a story before giving up *nervous laughter* Well, do leave a word of encouragement behind…even a simple 'I like' is good enough for me…It's amazing how much impact feedback can have on a writer…

**Disclaimer: **I don't t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None of it…not even Hibird… *sulks in the corner*

**Curiosity killed the cat (or in this case, the lion)**

Tsuna hunched down, trying to make himself as small as possible. The papers he was clutching in his hands were all rumpled. The scratching of a pen could be heard above him, making him gulp. Even that small noise sounded extraordinarily loud in his ears, for fear of being heard. And as the legs in front of him shifted, Tsuna wondered miserably himself how he had managed to trap himself under _Hibari's _desk. It was all that teacher's fault. And his insatiable curiosity. But he decided to blame it on the teacher for forcing him to deliver the papers.

_**Flashback**_

Tsuna stared down helplessly at the pile of papers in his hands which had been shoved into his hands just moments ago.

Looking back up at the teacher in front of him, he protested weakly, "B-but…"

The teacher was unsympathetic, and barely spared him a glance.

Sneeringly, "Can't you do something as simple as deliver papers, dame-Tsuna? You really are useless, aren't you?"

And that was that. The teacher returned to grading papers, not sparing him another glance.

Tsuna stared at the teacher for a moment, wanting to fight back, but knew it was hopeless. He wanted to say that it wasn't _simple._ How could delivering papers to the Student Disciplinary Chairman ever be _simple_?

Even though Tsuna was technically Hibari's 'boss', he was still scared witless of him.

Sighing, Tsuna turned around and exited the classroom, resigned to his fate as a gopher.

As he walked along the corridor, he noticed two familiar faces.

"Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

Both boys looked over at him at his greeting, and responded with smiles, Gokudera's more fervent than Yamamoto's.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

A smile came over Tsuna's face as he told them that they should go and eat without him. Expressions of curiosity immediately came over their faces, and unsurprisingly, it was Gokudera who asked, "Is something wrong, Juudaime?"

Typical of him to jump to that conclusion.

"Nothing, the teacher just asked me to deliver papers…" Tsuna reassured Gokudera, a small smile on his face.

"I could deliver them for you, Juudaime – there's no need for you to do something so menial!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at Gokudera's choice of words, but waved away his offer.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun! I'll go to the roof when I've finished!"

Although Gokudera looked still uncertain, he nodded.

"Well, don't take too long, eh, Tsuna?" a friendly smile on his face, Yamamoto slung his arm around Gokudera's shoulders only to have it pushed off by the irritated male.

"Sure, Yamamoto-kun! Bye, guys!" Tsuna waved quickly at them before hurrying away before turning around to look at them again, but they had their backs to him, already heading to the roof. Strangely enough, Yamamoto once again had his arm slung around Gokudera's shoulders.

Tsuna dismissed it, and headed off in the direction of the Student Disciplinary Office, hoping that he wouldn't be bitten to death, or challenged to fight _again,_ by Hibari. The skylark had been spoiling for a fight from Tsuna since discovering that he _could_ fight. It both unnerved and terrified Tsuna. He hated fighting. And getting beaten-up. Mostly getting beaten-up.

When he finally arrived at the door, he wasn't surprised to find it closed.

Gulping, he reassured himself that he had a legitimate reason to enter, and hesitantly raised his hand and gave two timid knocks on the door.

No reply.

Frowning, Tsuna knocked again, harder, but still silence.

He was faced with a decision – to go in or not go in.

He stood in front of the door awkwardly for a few moments, before obligation won out.

Breathing out of his nose, and with the papers clenched tightly in his hand, he swung the door open.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, scared of what he would see. When nothing happened, and he wasn't bitten to death, he cautiously opened his eyes.

What greeted him was an empty room.

He took a cursory glance around the room, and confirmed that he was, indeed, alone in the office. In _Hibari Kyouya's _office._ Alone._

Although he shivered at the thought of Hibari finding him in there, alone, Tsuna found himself curious. And he was there on official business, after all. At least he had an excuse to be there.

Nonetheless, this was his chance. Hibari had always been distant, and it seemed even more so since he had officially become his cloud guardian. Reborn was always telling him to bond with his guardians anyway – this was an opportunity.

So when Tsuna closed the door behind him, he tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't actually bonding with his cloud guardian in anyway. He was…snooping around his office.

Hesitantly, Tsuna wandered further in the office, and was surprised that the floor was soft, plush carpet, while the rest of then school was made of concrete and stones.

Moving on, Tsuna looked around the room as a whole. There was a mahogany desk, papers all sorted neatly, a jar of pens, and surprisingly, packets of bird seed. It took a few moments for Tsuna to realize it was for Hibird.

However, the desk had been impersonal – except for the bird seed – and gave nothing away about Hibari's character.

Tsuna looked at the papers in his hand for a moment, before deciding that he would hold them in his hand and put them down later. It also gave him the excuse to stay in the room…

For a moment, he realized how stupid he was being, snooping around _Hibari's_ room, but that moment went, and Tsuna continued what he had been doing.

Surveying the rest of the room, he discovered that it was just as impersonal as the desk, maybe more so – the desk had the bird seed, after all. There was a leather couch located to the side of the room, and next to it, a glass coffee table, free of objects.

Tsuna noticed shelves, filled with books, dreary, long volumes that made him wince, even when looking at them. Curious as to what Hibari read in his free time, he selected one of the thinner ones, idly noting that the title was in a language indecipherable to him – English, maybe?

_Wow, Hibari must be smart._

He proceeded to open the book, but the sound of footsteps outside stopped him.

Tsuna froze in mid-action, and quickly replaced the book back in its place in the shelf, but not before catching a glance of what was inside – a flash of black and white pictures, _was that manga? _He considered the prospect for less than a second before dismissing it entirely. He must have seen it wrong. Hibari would _never _read manga…

But there was a more pressing matter at hand.

The footsteps seemed to be getting closer to the door, and Tsuna glanced around the room frantically. He was such an idiot – why had he closed the door? It had made him more suspicious!

His eyes darted around the room frantically, looking for a place to hide. He immediately ruled out the couch and coffee table – the former for being too exposed and the reason for the later obvious. It was glass, after all. That left the book case and the desk. Tsuna doubted that he would be able to fit in-between the wall and the bookcase, and that only left the desk.

Luckily, it was a model with three edges coming to the ground, and the only opening was where the feet was rested. The perfect hiding spot – no one would be able to see Tsuna unless they deliberately looked under the desk, which was unlikely.

His selection complete, Tsuna dived behind the desk – barely missing the chair – and rolled underneath, not minding the cramped space, paper still clasped tightly in his hands.

And he was just in time, too.

The door opened with a soft squeal, and the steps that had been loud and echoing on the hard ground outside was muted somewhat.

Perspiration wet Tsuna's body, as the steps came ominously closer and he found himself wishing that whoever it was – most likely Hibari – would leave soon. And not sit down at the desk.

As always, fate seemed to be working against him.

Rustling could be heard from outside his desk, and the soft thump of something hitting something. Probably Hibari's trademark jacket hitting the couch, Tsuna speculated.

It took a few moments for him to realise what it meant – if Hibari was taking his coat off, didn't that mean he was staying in the room for an extended period of time?

And Hibari only wore his coat when went out.

A sinking feeling took hold in Tsuna's gut. If Hibari was staying in the room…didn't that mean…?

In the time it took for Tsuna to realise it all, the muffled footsteps had grown much closer, and he could see leather school shoes standing right next to the desk.

_The desk that Tsuna was hiding under._

**End Flashback**

And that had led him to crouching himself underneath Hibari's desk, with no place to go. Trapped.

If Tsuna wasn't afraid of being caught, he would have started to shriek ages ago.

Oh, why had he closed the door?

It felt like hours had passed, but finally, the pen that had been scribbling incessantly finally stopped.

His legs had become numb, and a spark of hope lit when the legs in front of him shifted. By then, Tsuna had memorised the patterns of the stitching…it was surprising how fascinating the stitching in Hibari's pants were after ages of doing nothing. A few times, Tsuna had been tempted to reach out and poke Hibari's leg, but his self-preservation prevented him from doing that.

When the legs completely disappeared, Tsuna held his breath

Eyebrows furrowing, he wondered why it was taking Hibari so long to leave the room. He couldn't be sleeping, could he? Tsuna's breath came out slowly, and he desperately prayed that Hibari would leave the room, or at least just sleep on the roof. He was getting _really _squished under the table – it had gotten to the point where he couldn't feel his body at all.

His prayers were answered in a way – because Hibari wasn't going to sleep.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsuna strained his ears for the tell-tale clop of Hibari's regulation school shoes. He didn't have to wait for long. Though, for some reason, they seemed to be _approaching _the desk. Letting one eye open hesitantly, Tsuna barely had enough time to move his head to the side to dodge the shiny, _dangerous _tonfa that had been headed his way.

Frozen, Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the tonfa that had sunken into the wooden desk. Right. Next. To. His. Head.

A few seconds later he had rolled out from under the desk, ignoring the aching of his body and running away from a bloodthirsty Hibari.

He had no doubt that if he turned around – which he wouldn't, he had self-preservation instincts, after all – Hibari's face would be bearing a rare smile. A vicious and bloodthirsty smile.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, fight me."

"H-hieee! Nooooo!"

And as Tsuna ran, throwing his papers behind him, he vowed that he would never let curiosity get the better of him.

…But he still didn't know whether that the book he had found on the shelf was manga or not…

**A/N: ***sighs* Every time I think that I know what will happen in a story, it just…doesn't…

Oh, well! Please review and tell me what you think…I feel like I could have done better… ^


End file.
